Cowboy Jedi
by Dreamer11
Summary: The ultimate crossover! Star Wars meets Cowboy Bebop! Follow me on the journey through the bebop crew's lives as I think they would be in the world of Star Wars! Might be Spike/Faye!
1. Default Chapter

Dreamer: This is a totally AU fic as well as a crossover! Cowboy Bebop meets…. STAR WARS!!!! Join me on this dramatic journey through the lives of the Bebop crew, as I think they would be in the world of Star Wars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or Star Wars, though I wish I did! ;)  
  
Prologue: Cowboy  
  
A husky figure glanced quickly at his unsuspecting prey. He licked his lips; it was going to be tough, but nothing a Jedi master couldn't handle. The starlight danced gracefully off her figure, sending sparkles of light prancing from their crystal settings. She laughed and smiled, believing that no one could sense her true nature beneath the beautiful surface. Her escort, a handsome, wealthy man swept his hand toward the shimmering glass door, motioning for her to come inside with him. She flashed a coy smile toward him and shyly took his hand. The young man grinned and proudly led her inside. " Time to go." The husky man whispered from the shadows.  
  
The figure, Jedi master Jet Black, stepped swiftly from the shadows of the corner beside the prestigious ball entrance. He confidently walked up to the bouncer at the swinging glass doors. The bouncer looked him up and down, recognizing the Jedi outfit Jet was clothed in. Raising an eyebrow, the bouncer growled, "Invitation please."  
  
Jet remained completely calm and replied, "I do not have an invitation." The bouncer huffed and pushed him away from the door. "No invitation, no entrance!" The man yelled angrily. Jet was about to reply when something pushed gruffly past him. Suddenly a puff of green hair was right in front of his face, facing the ruffled bouncer. "Hey buddy! Why don't you move your fat butt out of my way?!? I've got places to be!" The man with puffy green hair yelled impatiently. Jet studied the young man, who had so rudely pushed him out of the way in an attempt to enter the building. He had a long lanky build, blue suit and mossy brown eyes. The young man looked to be only about 19, a bounty hunter if Jet had ever seen one.  
  
Jet lifted his gaze back to the tomato-red face of the bouncer as he barked, enraged at the impertinent teenager. The teenager sighed loudly and shook his head, completely ignoring the hotheaded bouncer addressing him. After about 30 more seconds of the mad raving, the green-haired teen rolled his eyes and, mumbling something about 'not having the time for this,' punched the bouncer squarely in the face. The bouncer smashed unexpectedly into the window behind him, knocked out cold. Jet had a sudden, fleeting feeling that this boy was not what he seemed.  
  
The teenager quickly rushed into the builder, drawing a laser-gun. Jet shook his head and also ran into the ballroom, the teenager already out of sight and mind. Jet had a mission to attend to. Turning toward the confused people of the room, Jet closed his eyes, seeking out the feeling of his soon-to-be captive. It didn't take long to find her. She was standing uneasily in front of a long, grand table, holding a crystal glass of wine. Unfortunately, she wasn't standing there for long. The young man with the fluffy green hair had reappeared out of nowhere and was already dragging her reluctantly toward the door, waving his gun at the guards who got in his way. 'Great,' Jet thought tiredly, 'I forgot that she had a bounty on her head.'  
  
Jet hurried over to the teen, as he attempted to drag the kicking bounty out of the building. When he came within 2 feet of them, the green- haired boy turned his gun on Jet. Sighing, Jet opened his mouth and spoke with the gift of Jedi-force, " Give me the bounty, young man." The teen stared at him for a second, as Jet held out his hand for the girl. Instead of complying with Jet's order, the teen cocked the gun. "I don't think so, buddy." He stated coldly. Jet gaped at the boy in shock, no one, but those with the unique girt of Jedi powers, could resist an order from a Jedi. That's when it hit him, this boy really was more then he seemed. Much more.  
  
The guards of the ballroom took the young man's distraction to their advantage. Drawing their laser-guns, they instantly shot a searing beam into the teen's arm. The teen staggered, knowing that he wouldn't be able to shoot the guards before they killed him. The laser-guns aimed for the boy's heart, when a force yanked them backward, through the air, and into a wall. The teenager jerked his gaze up to the form of Jet, the older man's hand was placed out, toward where the guards had been. The teen's eyes suddenly lit up, realizing what Jet was. Speaking barely above a whisper, the young man questioned, "Jedi?" Jet gave the boy a small smile and, grabbing him by the arm, pulled him and the bounty out of the building.  
  
Laser-beams chasing after them, Jet jumped into his Jedi cruiser, dragging the teenager and bounty in with him. They sped quickly away from the scene, the teenager effectively knocking the bounty out. Holding his arm, the teenager flipped into the seat next to Jet. Without looking at him, Jet questioned calming, "I am Jedi master Jet Black. I believe you have Jedi powers and I want to take you back with me to the main Jedi base. I know this all may be very confusing, but what is you name?" Expecting silence or even a scream, Jet was very surprised when the teen leaned back, stretching out his arms and replied, " Call me Spike… Spike Spiegel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dreamer: I really REALLY hoped you liked it! I'm sorry if it seemed really weird, but I always thought that the Cowboy Bebop crew would be perfect in Star Wars! If I make another chapter then it will tell more about what happens after Spike joins up with Jet and it will introduce the roles of Faye and Ed and Ein. And, don't worry, I know that Spike is not really 19 in the series, but I figured it would be a better age for Star Wars. I think I will also make this a Spike/Faye story, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think… should I continue? 


	2. Dark Jedi

Dreamer: Hello again! Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I've had major writer's block and too much end of school homework. Ok, this chapter should be pretty long and it will introduce Faye, Ed and Ein to the story as... read and find out. I hope you are enjoying this! Oh, yeah! This chapter takes place 2 years after the prologue that I first posted. And yes, Spike is now 21! On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not earn Cowboy Bebop or Star Wars... no matter what I say in my sleep! : P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jedi master Jet Black swiftly walked into the finely decorated room, followed loosely by his calm apprentice. His face was stern and fuming, still angry over his 21-year-old pad wan learner's rebellious nature. Spike smirked, amused by his 'masters' face. Coming to a rigid halt, Jet and Spike stood in front of the Jedi Council, awaiting their instructions. The head Jedi Master looked them over carefully, a little dismayed at Spike's obvious indifference to his Jedi brothers. Sighing and shaking his head slightly, the Jedi spoke. " It is good to see you, it is. Advanced in you training, you have, young Spike." Spike gave the headmaster a cocky smile and nodded. The head Jedi sighed again. He turned to Jet. " A new mission for you, I have. Your young pad wan, you shall take to the remote planet of Tabon. When you reach there, find disturbance in the force, you must. Are not what they seem, things are. Someone is training young one's, sufficient in the force, to be warriors for the Dark Side. Find this person, and bring them to us." Spike glanced at Jet, his face passive. Jet nodded and bowed to the Council. He straightened up and signaled Spike to do the same. Spike grinned and then turned his back on the council, and marched out. Jet fumed and giving an apologetic smile to the council, stalked out after his pad wan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I don't see why you can't just show a little respect for the Council! They have done so much for you, Spike! Normally, they never would have agreed to let me train you at your age, so why must you spite them?!?" Jet bellowed over the com link between the two Jedi space-cruisers. Spike had his eyes closed nonchalantly, and replied carelessly, " The reason they let you train me, 'master', is because I have the most nano-probe thingy's of all the Jedi. And you all know, I will be greater than all of you one day." Jet sighed sadly at his pad wan's reply, knowing deep down that it one day might be true.  
  
A beeper went off in both of the Space-Cruisers. Spike jumped up from his lazy state and grabbed the controls. Behind, 5 advanced Space-Cruisers were speeding toward them. Spike quickly spun his ship around and saw out of the corner of his eye that Jet did the same. Smirking lopsidedly, Spike fired at the first cruiser.  
  
A fierce battle raged after that first shot. Spike and Jet managed to take out 2 of them, but the other 3 seemed to be a little trickier. Spike felt one of them go around to his side and quickly jerked the ship around and fired. "Bulls eye!" Spike shouted as the other ship went down. Suddenly, something hit him from behind. Spike cursed as his ship flashed red lights around his cockpit. "What happened?!?" Jet yelled frantically over the com-link. "One of them hit me! Now I'm going to kick their..." Spike started but was cut off and a missile hit his ammo launchers. Spike's ship was jerked violently through the air, spinning out of control as the missiles on his ship exploded. Spike desperately tried to gain control of his ship, but only succeeded in making the ship spin off in the opposite direction. Suddenly, his cruiser connected savagely with another object. He gazed hastily out the window and found that he had collided with the ship that had hit him. ' Great, just great.' He groaned mentally as he realized that the 2 ships were entangled with each other. Heat burned at his skin and he gasped involuntarily as the 2 ships fell into the atmosphere of Tabon. "Spike! Spike Spi-" Jet yelled over the com before he was abruptly cut off. The last thing Spike saw was a dim star, spiraling quickly out of his vision in its midnight sea of space, then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" A voice cooed in the darkness. Nothing. "Are you awake?" It asked again, this time, a little louder. Still Nothing. "WAKE UP!" The voice shouted, obviously annoyed.  
  
Spike groaned, his head felt like it was about to explode and his body felt like it had just been hit by a ton of bricks that fell from a skyscraper. He cried out as he felt something cold get placed gently on his head. "At least your awake. How do you feel?" The voice was back. Spike remained silent. A pillow hit his face. "What?!?" Spike growled, jumping up from the back of the couch. He stopped suddenly as he found himself standing about 2 inches away from an uneasy beauty.  
  
The violet haired girl backed up a step and then called out, "Ed, Ein? I spilled some ice… will you come clean it up? Thanks." He stared from her to the ice-speckled floor in confusion. Suddenly, a little girl and dog came bounding into the room, moving almost mechanically. They halted immediately when they spotted Spike standing beside the young woman. Her eyes blinked curiously and then the redheaded girl came cautiously up to Spike. Spike closed his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to sense her presence. He felt nothing but the presence of the violet-haired woman. Spike furrowed his brow in confusion. Suddenly, something pulled sharply on his cheek. "OWWW!" Spike yelled angrily and opened his eyes. The little girl giggled and pulled her hand away, then ran out of the room as the older girl shouted at her. The dog followed eagerly.  
  
Spike turned slowly back to the girl with dark-purple hair. She smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry, my droids are always like that." Spike's eyes widened. "DROIDS? THOSE THINGS WERE DROIDS?" The woman nodded with a smirk. "They are the latest models. They are really named C-2P0 and R2-D3, but they demanded to be called Ed and Ein… what did you think they were?" Spike opened his mouth and then quickly closed it. He had no idea what he thought they were. After an awkward silence, the girl finally spoke. "I'm Faye. This is my home you are in. What's your name?" Spike gazed down questioningly at Faye, and then, deciding she was an ok person, replied, " Spike, just call me Spike. But… um… why am I here?" Faye stared at him for a second and then answered warily, " Don't you remember? The ship crashed. I found you in the cockpit after I got out of my busted ship…" She paused and the continued with a smirk, "That you now owe me for!" Spike was speechless for a second and then grinned, "Oh, so I owe you for it? Well, isn't it just too bad that you crashed your own little ship, I had nothing to-" He started, but suddenly cut off. He glared at her. " So it was you! You're the one who crashed my ship and fought with me in space! I'm gonna…" but she quickly challenged him, "You're gonna what?"  
  
Spike smirked. "Look behind you." Faye rolled her eyes. " Of all the stupid attempts to get me to turn around! What, do you think I'm stup--" Faye was suddenly cut off by the sound of a light saber.  
  
Note: Yes, I do know it! I'm bad to the bone! :) Just kidding! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it was a very good place to stop! I know some of the people are OOC, but this is an AU fic and I will try to fix it! Thanx for reading! Should I continue? 


End file.
